Glenn Casiraghi: Goodbye Kiss
by Shinsoria
Summary: An AU where Prince Glenn has to deal with the pain of losing his beloved MC forever. The final goodbye, a broken ending.


**Be My Princess**

_Prince Glenn_

_Goodbye Kiss_

* * *

_I have finally found you, and now you are leaving me... _Glenn sat alone on the chair outside of an operation room, a single tear trekking his cheek. It was twilight now, and Glenn had sat there unmoving for many hours.

_Tap, tap. _Yuu walked down the quiet hallway, dark eye bags prominent on his pale and lethargic face. "Glenn…" Yuu murmured quietly, dropping all formalities, before taking a seat beside his Prince. Yuu had rushed to and forth between the palace and the hospital, taking in and noting down the duties of Prince Glenn diligently.

Yuu silently put the files of work for his Prince in his hand away, before placing a small packaged meal on the seat between the two of them. "You need to eat." Yuu knew that Glenn hadn't touched any food since the afternoon when the accident happened and that he had sat patiently outside of the operation room for the whole day and the night.

Yuu loved Aria, Glenn's princess, as well. Yuu too, knew very well the pain and anguish Glenn is feeling. He had wanted to scream at his Prince, yell and punch him for not protecting their childhood playmate. Glenn had disappointed Yuu deeply; perhaps Aria would have been alive if she had chosen Yuu. But, Yuu knew that the future is uncertain and that Aria would have chosen Glenn anyway. After all, he is also equally helpless and incapable of protecting Aria from the face of Death.

"Yuu.. What did I do wrong in my life?" Glenn asked after a long moment, his voice hoarse and cracked from the hours of crying. "Such fleeting happiness…"

* * *

"So, I guess I will be picking you up outside of your place in Charles?" Glenn spoke into his phone the night before, his face smiling as he talked to his lover over the distance. "Sleep early, I want you to be energetic tomorrow." After a long pause, an indignant flushing Glenn replied, "Don't think kinky, you silly woman! I love you. Alright then, bye."

"Oh, is brother going out with Princess tomorrow?" Alan asked, popping his head into the room, clearly eavesdropping on Glenn's conversation. "Yeah. It's none of your business. Go and sleep, Alan." "I want to go too!" Alan frowned, wanting to join in, and he had stubbornly refused to move. "No." Glenn sighed in annoyance; he had been looking forward to spending quality time alone with Aria. "Hmm… then you have to bring the Princess back to our Palace!" Alan thought for a moment before making another request and grinning. "Of course." Glenn gave a soft smile in reply.

Glenn and Aria were officially engaged, their engagement was announced to the world and it had been a groundbreaking news in Oriens. Finally, Glenn gets to marry his childhood sweetheart, after pinning for her throughout his whole life, and to spend the rest of his life with his one true love. Glenn had finally been able to receive the acknowledgement from his parents and Yuu who was both his rival and his butler. And since then, Glenn had been working hard in his royal duties, in order to seek approval from his citizens too.

The very next day, the day of the accident, Glenn arrived in Charles, picking his fiancée up from her dormitory. "…Hello." Glenn mumbled and immediately looked away from Aria after one glance. "You are…cute, today, I guess." Glenn blushed a beetroot red. Aria was wearing a white chiffon dress which had exposed her neckline and ended at her knee. Aria wore her hair down where her brown hair had cascaded in waves behind her back. A small diamond ring, from Glenn as the engagement gift, hung on her neck. She had looked simply ravishing, like a pure white angel.

"Hehe, thank you." Aria giggled shyly before complimenting her boyfriend, who was dressed immaculately in a blue formal suit, too. "This is the suit that Prince Roberto got me for my birthday." Glenn replied, "The one that you had helped him to choose." "Yeah, everything is fated, isn't it?" Aria smiled warmly, interlinking her fingers with Glenn. Glenn stared at Aria for a long while before answering, "Sorry, I can't control myself anymore," Glenn bended down to kiss Aria on the lips deeply. The two lovebirds then leave the apartment after a long while.

"So we are going back to Oriens?" Aria asked, as Glenn opened the door of his limousine for his lady. "Yes, there is a wine-tasting event going on, and I would like to bring you there." Aria nodded, that would explained why Glenn told her to dress nicely but Glenn certainly did not expect Aria to be so seductive. "Hello Yuu!" Aria greeted cheerfully to her childhood friend. "Hello." Yuu's eyes widened before he looked away quickly.

"Well, what is with the two of you?" Aria pouted, not aware of how the way she dresses is being a provocation to the two men, who at the same time are both very much in love with her. "I am certain that Prince Glenn would not like me to stare at you, considering how beautiful you are today." Yuu smiled at Glenn, in a rather challenging tone. "Of course." Glenn childishly glared at Yuu.

They reached Oriens after a while and they headed immediately to the venue. "Well then, please enjoy yourself, Prince Glenn and Lady Aria." Yuu bowed politely. "Aren't you going to join us, Yuyu?" Aria asked. The three of them stood in front of a ballroom, where the wine-tasting event was being held. "Well, Prince Glenn had booked the whole place for today. I am sure he wouldn't want anybody to intrude, am I right?" Yuu's eyes twinkled as he slowly watches his Prince turn red.

"It's just so that…we can take our time to savor the wine… and without anybody disturbing us…" Glenn tried to explain before totally giving up and replying sternly, "Yuu! Don't let anybody disturb us. After we are done, we will walk back to the palace ourselves." "Please rest assure that I will do so. Allow me to take my leave now. Have a good time." Yuu bowed politely and left promptly afterwards.

"Glenn…" Aria sighed at her prince's possessiveness. "There's nothing wrong with wanting you all by myself, is it?" Glenn's eye softened before he swiftly took Aria's hand in his. "Shall we enjoy this wine party then?" Oriens had been holding this wine event for a span of a week every year, where it showcased different brands of wine from the six different nations for their citizens to enjoy. And for today, Glenn had selfishly booked the whole place all to himself, in the hope of Aria learning more about winery as well as to introduce her to the finest wine from Oriens.

The young couple tried different brands of wine from all over the world. "This is really delicious." Aria murmured, as she held the glass of grape wine close to her lips. The two of them had only allowed themselves a sip of few of the prominent wine brands in this place to prevent themselves from becoming drunk under the influence of alcohol. "Really?" Glenn frowned, slightly unhappy that Aria had fallen in love with Dres Van's wine.

"Yes. The grape wine smells sweet and it tastes smooth too." Aria smiled, holding the cup out to her partner. "Yeah, well. After all, Prince Joshua's nation is famous for their grapes vinery and their excellent production of wine." Glenn mumbled, reluctantly taking a sip. "I love Orien's wine too!" Aria beamed, knowing full well that Glenn is starting to get jealous. "Heh. Really?" Glenn snorted, pinching her nose, knowing that Aria is only trying to help him feel better.

"Hmm!" Aria nodded in appreciation, "I love Orien's sake! Just that it can be a little, little bit strong down the throat." "You are just a kid then." Glenn grinned in response, teasing her lightly, before bringing her to the café at the back of the ballroom. "I'm hungry, let's have some food."

The two of them ordered Altaria pasta and chattered over the meal discussing their wedding. "It doesn't have to be extravagant, really." Aria mumbled shyly, as she twists the spaghetti onto her fork and trying to eat it daintily. "What are you talking about? You are going to be the next Queen of Oriens!" Glenn exclaimed, wiping the end of Aria's tomato stained lips. "You really eat like a kid." Glenn sighed, noting that this trait of Aria hasn't changed at all since young.

"Hmph!" Aria pouted adorably. Glenn laughed at his girlfriend's childish antic and proceeded to ask, "Then, what sort of wedding would you like to have?" "I don't really know. But I am happy just to be able to be married to you, Glenn." Aria replied, while chewing her food. "You know, that is a sweet statement that might have made my heart pound have you not been eating like a cow." Glenn chuckled. "Well, thank you." Aria huffed. The two of them bickered like a married old couple with their discussion coming to no conclusion.

* * *

The two of them walked down the street after having their fill at the wine event. "I wasn't lying though." Aria said quietly, "I am really happy just to be together with you." "I know." Glenn replied, squeezing Aria's hand tightly. "It makes me really contented that I can finally be with you after so many years of waiting." Glenn mumbled shyly. "Are you drunk?" Aria suddenly asked. "Of course not!" Glenn stared at Aria in surprise, knowing full well that the alcohol had long since been digested, and to which earning him a giggle in return. "Just checking. So that when I am going to tell you these words, you will remember them as clear as the day." Aria shined brightly, "I love you, my silly Glenny-poo."

Aria suddenly tip-toed and kissed Glenn on his cheek as the two of them walked side by side. "What..?" Glenn stopped walking in shock, "That isn't fair! You are doing what a man should be doing!" "I don't care!" Aria grinned. "You little…" Aria is like a bright and warm sunflower, her smile never failing to charm Glenn every single time.

As Glenn and Aria bickered over the issue of man and woman, they headed slowly towards the main street. All of a sudden, a car turned in from a curve dangerously, the driver had evidently lost control, as the young couple was crossing the road. "Glenn!" Aria yelled, turning in response to push him away from the oncoming traffic.

In an instant, the sound of the impact of the car hitting a body reverberated through the street. The loud crunch of bones being snapped mercilessly and the screams of passers-by came all at once. Blood splattered the road, staining the ground with dark crimson droplets. The car had swerved onto the pedestrian pavement, finally coming to a halt, and nobody was harmed but one.

A body lied lifelessly beside the car; the beautiful white dress was soaked in red. Her form was broken as she lied faced down on the ground, her body twisted in awkward angles. "No… no…" Glenn whispered as he scampered towards his lover despairingly. Time seemed to have frozen; Glenn could hear and see nothing except for the fallen figure. He held her ever so gently as her fragile body took in small withered breaths.

Where she had once smiled charmingly to the world, a small smile lingered on her face as if she had known that her sacrifice to keep her lover safe was not in vain. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to breathe in painfully through her broken bones. "…Somebody call the ambulance! Somebody!" Glenn yelled after few moments, tears running down his face as he abandoned all pretext of regality.

"You will be fine, you will be fine…"Glenn held Aria's hand and prayed, the accident finally being fully registered in his mind.

* * *

"Why is the Princess in the hospital?" Alan asked sadly. The three of them stood outside the operation room as the nurse began her explanation. "Shh, Prince Alan." Yuu patted Alan's head gently, as his face wore an expression of desolation. "Your Royal Highnesses," The nurse bowed awkwardly. "We had just finally finished the check up and an emergency operation is currently being undertaken right now. I am afraid to say that things are not looking very well for Lady Aria. She had broken many of her bones during that collision and her internal organs are damaged as well. However, Lady Aria is a very strong person, I am sure that she can survive through this. We will be doing our best to bring her back to life."

"How long will the operation last? And… what is the possibility of her surviving this?" Yuu asked quietly. "12 hours, sir. Possibility…is only 5%." The nurse bowed formally at the last statement. "…" Glenn simply walked away, his eyes swollen with tears. He did not want to hear any more words of encouragement and empty promises. Glenn didn't want to talk anymore.

"…I don't want the princess to die! I want the princess!" Alan bawled, openly crying and yelling in the hospital hallway. "Aria…" Yuu whispered, hugging Alan tightly, tears dripping down in silence as well. "I will take my leave then." The nurse awkwardly left.

It stayed like this for several hours, Glenn silently sitting in a corner and Alan, who had gotten fatigued from the outbursts, falling asleep on Glenn's leg. Yuu, who had been summoned back to palace, was kept busy with the relay of information to the King and Queen and to conscientiously take down the updates of Glenn's royal duties.

* * *

It was finally night time, with Alan sleeping back in the palace and the lunchbox sitting untouched on the chair between Yuu and Glenn. Glenn had stuttered in between tears about the details of the incident to Yuu during the afternoon and Yuu had more or less understood what had happened. Yuu had wanted to blame Glenn so badly but understanding full well Aria's intention and to have seen Glenn's soulless expression, he had hesitated.

"…I love her." Glenn suddenly said out loud. "I had waited my whole life for her." "I had sworn to protect her. But, in the end, I let her sacrifice herself for me." Glenn laughed bitterly. "How could I call that love? I let the woman I love get injured in front of me!" "The promises we made. The promises I had sworn to keep since we were young. We are going to get married soon..." Glenn covered his face as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know." Yuu murmured in reply. "I love her too. I won't deny that. But she had chosen you. She love you so much Glenn." "I won't deny that I am jealous. But I had genuinely wished the two of you happiness then and now... I knew that she is someone who would selflessly sacrifice herself for someone whom she loved so much. That is why, I won't blame you, Glenn. So please, please don't lose faith. Believe in Aria. The beautiful child that we both grew up with is strong. Glenn, please don't ever give up on her and on yourself…" Yuu's anguished voice echoed in the hallway.

The two of them stayed like that, ending their conversation there and then. Both were too tired for words, too hopeless to pray. Dawn came as sunlight shone brightly through the windows, as if burning the place with hope. But they both knew that the hope is weak.

Both Glenn and Yuu did not sleep a single wink the night before, the food being left cold as well. The operation light had finally turned off and the two men struggled to stand up rigidly as they had not move at all during the wait. An exhausted looking doctor came out of the hospital room, his face grim and despondent. "I… am very sorry to announce that Lady Aria had passed away this morning at 7.05am." The doctor bowed.

Glenn froze in shock as Yuu collapsed onto the floor in a heap. "Move." Glenn roughly shoved the doctor away as he ran into the operation room. "…Please say your final goodbyes too, Butler Yuu." The doctor said awkwardly.

Aria lied on the surgery bed, her body dressed in white gown and all her blood stains were being wiped clean. Her face was pale, her body a snowy white, lacking of obvious blood circulations. She had looked so surreal, looking like she was in a deep sleep. However, she wore a serene look, as if she knew that she was leaving the world soon, as her expression shown one of at peace.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Glenn slowly walked over, placing his shaking palms against the cheeks that no longer flushed pink at his touch. "Why don't you wake up now? You had promised to get married to me, we had promised to have many, many little kids." Glenn laughed nervously. "What are you doing here, sleeping and unmoving? It is time to go home, let's go now, shall we?" Part of Glenn knew that Aria was gone but yet his heart had refused to accept that fact. He despised the cold and cruel hand of fate, for taking his love away so suddenly.

"Hey, why are you still not waking up? Are you making your husband wait?" Glenn's voice cracked as he whispered miserably. "I love you so so much… Why are you leaving me alone?" "Do you hate me for finding you so late?" "Are you pretending to be angry at me now?" "My beautiful Queen of Oriens…" "Why are you not replying me?!" "Why… why do you not pull through this and smile at me like you always do…?" Glenn broke down, his tears dotting Aria's face. "Do you not know how much I love you…?" "I can't… I can't…live without you…"

"Glenn, Glenn!" A woman's sharp voice resounded in the surgery room. The Queen stood there, holding Alan's hand as the little boy sobbed quietly. "Glenn…honey…" The Queen faltered as she saw the emptiness in her son's eyes. She walked over and touched his shoulder gently as she stare at the girl's body. "She is beautiful… Let her go, honey. This is not the end, my dear." The Queen's eyes moistened as she spoke. Alan walked over and held Aria's cold fingers tightly, all the while crying for his princess. "…My Princess…"

The Queen stood there quietly, with her two sons who were sobbing uncontrollably, watching the girl who should have become her daughter-in-law. Yuu watched Aria from the door silently, all the while immobile, unable to move, unable to talk.

After a while the three of them had left Glenn alone to say his goodbye to Aria. Glenn's heart was terribly broken and he knew that nothing could mend it back. He knew that he won't love another girl again. He had promised that his heart will belong only to Aria. And that, Glenn would have to live with this guilt, believing that he is to be of blame for his beloved's death for the rest of his meaningless life.

As the doctor came in to remind Glenn that it was time to leave, Glenn held Aria's fingers to his cheeks stubbornly. "So sudden." Glenn murmured, "I am sorry, my love." "I was wrong in all the arguments we had. Let me make it up to you again, shall I?" "One day we will definitely meet again. And maybe that day, I will be capable of protecting you, as your husband then." "One day." Glenn promised.

Glenn bended down and kissed Aria on the lips deeply. "I love you." He whispered as he took one last glance at the cold body, all the while holding the diamond ring necklace tightly in his hand, before leaving the room.

"Goodbye."


End file.
